Red Dragon Fruit Feelings
by Shaniachan
Summary: Naruto has been having these weird dreams lately about as mysterious man. Who is the man Naruto aimlessly dreams about? And why is Sasuke jealous!
1. Strange Dreams

**Disclaimer**: **All Naruto characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own Naruto or any of these characters in the story.**

Summary: Naurto has been having these weird dreams about someone lately. Who can this mystery person be? And why is Sasuke jealous? 

**Warning: Beware of yaoi, profanity, use of sexual content and etc.**

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

Red Dragon Fruit Feelings 

By ShaniaChan

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

Chapter 1: Strange Dreams 

**Dream Mode**

NARUTO POV 

" Ohhhhhhhh my god that feels so good please more". I just couldn't help it. I've never felt so good in my life I just wanted more and more. " See what did I tell you my naru-chan. I told you would like it and want more and since you've been so good I'll give you all you want". He began to undo my pants which mad me get even harder than I was from before. He began to kiss me then he got lower and lower until he reached my belly button.

"Do you want me to give you all the pleasure u need naru-chan?" he asks me but I couldn't respond I was too into how good his hot breath was feeling on me.

He then took off my boxers and I could tell he was looking at me by the coldness of his body not on my own.

Suddenly he dips his head, and I was going to ask him if he was ok until I felt this pleasure deep within me.

He began to lick and nip the tip of my member. " Don't teaseeeeee" I moan out but he just laughs at me and continue what he was doing.

Then he puts the whole thing in his mouth and begins to suck me harder and faster and I couldn't hold back any longer.

"I'm gonnaaa…I…I'm gonnahhhhhhhh" and he starts to swallow my seed.

"Delicious" he says as he likes his mouth of what I had done.

"Who are you"? I ask him

" I am………BBEEEEEEEEPPPPP BEEEEEEPPPP BEEEEEPPPPPPP

"Shit I was so close that time. Who is that guy?"

"Oh no I'm gonna be late shitttttttt there gonna kill me especially Sakura with her ' Why aren't you more early like Sasuke and Sasuke this and Sasuke that'. God I hate him".

" Awww man look at my sheets if this dream stuff keep happening I won't be able to wash for weeks. I'll just do it when I get back from training."

"Now off to meet the other's I hope I'm not the only one late today".

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

**Authors Note**: **Well how was the first mini entry of my story? Please review so I can know what to add in the next chapter and I promise I'll make the next chapter longer than this one.**

**This was just a little teaser for you lol. **

**Review please!**

**This is Shaniachan signing out!**


	2. Dreams and feelings

**Author's Note:** Thanks all for the nice reviews and I'll try my best not to tease you again lol . Now on with the story! Enjoy!

Summary: Naurto has been having these weird dreams about someone lately. Who can this mystery person be? And why is Sasuke jealous? 

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

**Red Dragon Fruit Feelings**

Chapter 2: Dreams and Feelings

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

**Sakura PoV**

"Where is that stupid idiot Naruto. He's always late and never on time for training."

" I bet you he forgot all about training and is sleeping some where or maybe eating like he always is". Sasuke is so sexy when he's angry. Naruto shouldn't be on time ever if I can have some alone time with Sasuke and maybe he'll start to like me. Good plan sakura now how to go about it?

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn…"

"Would you like…?"

"Hey everyone I'm sorry I'm late. I slept in but I promise it won't ever happen again". Naruto why did you have to come just when I was about to talk to sasuke?

" YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT NARUTO AND YOU ALWAYS COME LATE ANY WAY I MEAN WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE ME AND SASUKE AND COME EARLY FOR ONCE!"

" Well sorrrrrrryy sakura but can you stop yelling at me now I'm here aren't I?"

" Will both of you be quite you both are loud and getting on my nerves". He's so cute .

" I don't have to be quiet if I DON'T WANT TO TEME!" " Naruto just listen to sasuke for once he right you know we should calm down" he just has to be naruto doesn't he? I wish he was more like you sasuke then maybe he would be smart sometimes.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

**Naruto PoV**

That stupid teme always has his stupid way and sakura is never on my side. Stupid teme.

"Whatever I'll be quite but just not for sasuke".

" Hey where's Kakashi?" yeah I thought he would be here at least.

" That's the best thing you ever said all day, who knows I'm going to sleep tell me when he gets here"

" STUPID SASUKE THINKS HE'S SO COOL" " SHUT UP NARUTO DIDN'T YOU HERE SASUKE SAID HE GOING TO SLEEP! Gosh sasuke is so cute when he's sleeping" stupid sasuke always has his stupid way **sigh**

Who was that stranger in my dream? And why did I enjoy what happened? I'm not gay! ……. Am I?

What am I going to do? I have to know who this person is maybe I'll even find a person who would actually understand me for who I am, demon and all. I doubt that there would be a person like that after all I've gone through.

**Flash back **

"GET OUT YOU STUPID UGLY DEMON CHILD" 

" **LETS KILL HIM!" "YEAH GET HIM"!**

" **YOU DON'T LEAVE UNTIL EVERY DROP OF PAINT IS GONE!" " so its not like there's anyone waiting at home for me……" **

" **YOU FAIL!" " Serves him right… can you imagine if they let a monster like him in?" " Don't even say a word about that…." **

**Flash back end**

But it doesn't matter any more I'm gonna be the best hokage in the whole village and then every one will respect me then. Yeah I'll show them.

" YEAH I SHOW THEM ALL! IF MY NAME ISN'T NARUTO!"

" NARUTO IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GONNA………." " Ok ok I'm sorry sakura just stop throwing stuff at me now… HEY!……… OW… THAT HURT!" "Stupid girls these days" "what was that naruto?" oh no she's look at me with those eyes again

" Nothing" lol I'm just too good.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

**Sasuke's Dream Mode**

" Where am I?"

" Your with me my love have you forgotten already? Well I'll just teach you what it means to forget me my teme."

"NARUTO?"

"Yes my love?" " No it can't be you I don't like boys and I don't like you now let me go and we can forget about this"

" But I love you and I'm going to show you all of my love for you"

Naruto then starts to kiss me on my neck then takes off my shirt, and slowly he takes off his own shirt. He then starts to touch me in places I could never think about giving pleasure to my self I start to moan. " You like that my teme?"

" More please" I yell

" Now now this is suppose to be punishment not pleasure……… but since you've been so good so far I'll give you something to remember me by"

Naruto then begins to take of my pants and boxers. " Hmmm just how I thought you would be lol"

" Just please do something" oh my gosh I'm begging I can't believe I'm begging. Naruto then gets up and comes back with a bottle in his hand. " What's that?" I ask him. " You'll see soon enough," he tells me.

I begin to feel something cool and wet at my entrance. His finger begins to stretch me. I begin to moan. I never felt so much pleasure like this before. Then suddenly I never felt so much pain in my life. I felt like something was splitting me in half. Then I realized what it was. Tears start to come down.

"Shhhh shhh I'm sorry sasuke it will get better I promise" he starts to move a little slow so I could get used to him in me and soon enough I start to moan out more. I can hear him moaning and I don't want this ever to end. I suddenly felt to let go of something inside me.

"NARUTO"

"SASUKE" we both say together

Then suddenly he says, " You have to wake up sasuke"

"What are you talking about?"

**Sasuke Dream end**

**Naruto Pov**

" WAKE UP TEME"!

"I'm up already just shut up and get off of me" I start to blush I didn't even realize I was on him like that. Suddenly I hit the ground hard.

"WHY DID YOU PUSH ME!"

"WELL MAYBE BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT SAKURA AND KAKASHI JUST LEFT US"

"They did?"

"Yes idiot look"

When I look he was right they were both far ahead of us.

"Come on let's go," I wonder what he was dreaming about I mean he was moaning so it must have been a good dream **blush**

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

**Sasuke Pov**

Why did I dream of naruto of all people like that? And did I really enjoy that? **Blush** shit I'm even blushing. Calm down sasuke be cool.

"Lets go" naruto says as he runs off to catch up with the others

"Yeah I'm coming" he sure has a nice ass though. I got to stop thinking like that

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

**Author's note: lol well there you go one nice long chapter for you lol hope you liked it. Please review and thanks to all who reviewed so far I'm thankful for your comments. This is shaniachan signing out!**


	3. The Moon Festival

**Author's note: Well so far so good lol. For people just tuning in naruto has been having strange dreams about a stranger who we are soon going to find out soon in the later chapters and sasuke is learning about his feelings for naruto so far in the story. Enjoy everyone!**

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

Red Dragon Fruit Feelings 

**Chapter 3: The Moon Festival**

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

**Naruto Pov**

"HEY WAIT UP FOR ME!" I shouted to sakura and kakashi. How could they tell me to wake up sasuke and then leave me with that stupid grumpy teme? Next time well there not gonna be a next time I'm gonna make sure.

" So are we gonna train today or what?"

"Well that's why I came late you see, the village is having a Moon Festival and they were asking if all ninja could help out around the town today." A festival? So does this mean no training for a whole day? YESSSSSS!

" Every one is invited to tonight's festival so you all are dismissed for today since the festival well begin in about 5 more hours. So go get ready for tonight o go help they village. I'm off to take care of business of my own"

Yeah I bet its to read that stupid make out book lol I bet he gets like sasuke in his dreams and master bates lol **blush** why did I just think of that stupid teme? I need to get my mind off of him

"O yeah what are you going to do kakashi?" sakura says but I mean who doesn't know the answer to that question.

" That I may not discuss" and with that he left us in the forest path to the village.

"It figures he'd just leave us to do the work in the village" hey I even forgot sasuke caught up to us I mean he has been acting weird lately. I wonder what's wrong with him………… OMG did I just care about sasuke's feelings? WOW something is really wrong with me.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

**Sakura Pov**

Now this is my chance to ask sasuke to go on a date with me. It would be so perfect just him, and me under the moon light, with no naruto to bother us, and maybe I would get my first kiss. I have to ask him before any other girl does.

"Hey sasuke can I ask you a question?"

"Hn…?"

"Well I was wondering since there's going to be a festival tonight, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me and maybe it could be a date?"

"No, I don't have time for things like that and even if I did I wouldn't go with you"

"Oh………… ok I see…………"

" HEY TEME YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK! I MEAN ALL SHE JUST ASKED WAS TO GO TO THE STUPID FESTIVAL WITH HER AND YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID NO THANKS BUT NOOOOO YOU HAD TO HURT HER FEELINGS!"

"No naruto its ok forget it" I mean I knew I didn't have a chance I just wanted to ask. Well there goes that plan **sigh** oh well.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

**Sasuke PoV**

I didn't really care about if I did hurt her stupid feelings I have other things to worry about like why I was dream about naruto like that and if I like him. I need to test out my feelings for him tonight at the festival. Yeah I'll ask him to go with me and see if I really like him.

"Hey dobe?" I just love saying that to get him mad and it always works

"I'M NOT A DOBE, TEME!" see what I mean

"Whatever any way would you like to go to that festival with me if I you want to go with me?"

" What? You're asking me? Why? I mean there are a lot of girl to go with but why would you want to hang out with me?"

"Well I don't want to have to sit there and listen to stupid girls talk all night to me and I know you want to go so do you want to go or not?" gosh what's up with the questions?

"Yeah sure whatever teme I'll go with you" good now me and naruto can be alone and maybe I'll see if my feelings for him are true and if they are what I think they are then I'm really like him maybe even love him.

" Good meet me at the center of the village tonight"

" Ok"

"Wait a minute sasuke. Why when I ask you to go to the festival with me you don't want to go with me but you instead ask naruto to go?"

"Maybe it's because I don't like you? Have you ever thought about that?" " But still I mean why naruto?" "The reason why I asked him is because I don't want to be around the likes of you now leave me alone and I'll see you at 8pm naruto and try not to be late like you always do dobe"

" I'm not a dobe for the last time and I'll be there"

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

**Naruto Pov**

Later that day…………

All right naruto lets go meet teme at the center of the village.

Wow. It looks so pretty tonight with all the fire works and the lights. Hey I see sasuke.

"Well dobe I see you came right on time" he smirks at me. Thinks he's so cool. Just this once I'll let him get away with that dobe comment. "Well I wasn't going to be late so you could taunt me about it later on tonight. Any ways what do you want to do first?"

" How about go get on the rides, then eat, and watch the fire works after words?"

"Wow sasuke you really had this planned out didn't you? But I like it anyways lets go"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well maybe its because you actually called me by my name this time you should say it more often it sounds better when you say it but any ways lets go". Did I just hear right? Did I just hear sasuke flirt with me just now? **Blush** I think I'm loosing it.

"Yeah ok let's go"

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

Later on that night…………… **Sasuke's Pov**

"Wow sasuke tonight was the best time of my life. No ones ever took me out to a festival so I want to thank you for the night" "Your welcome naruto and I have to admit tonight was fun"

Then there was BOOOM BOOOOOM BOOOM!

"Wow look at the fire works there so beautiful"

"Yeah they are just like you," I say softly

"What did you say?" naruto asks me but I don't say anything so instead we go back to watching the fire works.

"Naruto…………"

"Yes sasuke?" he turns and looks at me

"I think……… well I think I like you, I think I like you like you."

"I think I like you like you too sasuke"

With that said I lean more until our faces are inches away from touching. Then he closes in making our lips touch. I slip my tongue into his mouth and we were lost in passion. Our bodies touching, the moon in the sky it was just perfect.

I break the kiss after 5 minutes have past.

"Its getting late naruto" I say as I lick my lips to taste him again

"Wow sasuke it's been great I mean wow."

"Yeah lets go home"

Mean while little did they know that's sakura was they're watching them the whole time.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

**Sakura PoV**

How could he do this to me first he tells me he doesn't like me and doesn't want to go to the festival with me then I see him kissing up on naruto of all people? **Cries **why I loved you so much sasuke.

"NARUTO MARK MY WORDS I WILL KILL YOU FOR STEALING SASUKE AWAY FROM ME then he will be all mine mark my words"

Now I have to plan out a way to get them to not be around each other tomorrow when we have training. Then I'll just sneak up on naruto and make him disappear **forever**!

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

**Naruto Pov**

At naruto's house…………

"Goodnight sasuke and thank you for walking me home"

"Night naruto sweet dreams"

He gives me one last kiss, which I wished it would never end but it did, and I went up stairs and got ready for bed. "I have the strangest feeling that something is gonna go wrong tomorrow and what about my dreams? Is sasuke mystery man in my dreams?" I hope he is. Goodnight my love

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

**Author's Note: WOW this story is really getting good. And what about sakura I mean wow is she really going to kill naruto? Well this chapter is what I wanted to leave you all with this week till Friday when I don't have homework to do so review please and the next chapter will come on Friday so don't go crazy with what is gonna happen lol this is shaniachan signing outttt! **


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I didn't write but school has just been taking me over. I'm glad I only have 1 more month of school since for me school ends June 28th so I don't think I'll get to write so often but any way sorry about keep you so long. I need to know what you guys want me to write cause since you are my readers I have to give you what you want to read right? So tell me what should I put in the new chapter called the plan. This will help me know what should happen after Naruto and Sasuke are starting to like each other and I'm thinking of making Naruto see who he dreams about in the next chapter. Please tell me what to write!**

**---Shaniachan**


	5. The Plan

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I wanted to update as soon as possible instead of leaving you all with just a tease and nothing good. So this update should be what everyone wanted and also thanks for giving me ideas on what to write! Enjoy the story!**

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

Red Dragon Fruit Feelings 

Chapter 4: The PlanBreak up

By Shaniachan

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Sakura's Pov**

_How could Sasuke do this to me?_

_I loved him so much and to think he loved Naruto Better than me?_

_How is that possible?_

_But don't worry Sasuke this "crush" thing will end once Naruto is gone for good then it will be just you and me._

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said as he walked up to me

"Hi Naruto" I said but on the inside I just wanted to just kill him right then and there.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" he asked me

"No I haven't in fact but if I do I'll tell him you were looking for him"

"O.K thanks a lot bye Sakura" and with that Naruto left me to go look for Sasuke my self.

I hate him so much but not to worry, he won't be bothering Sasuke and I any more and I know just what to do to make them stop lusting over each other. Now all I need to do is find Sasuke.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Naruto Pov**

Now where can that my Sasuke be. Wait… my Sasuke? When has he become mine? What is going on with me?

_First my dreams_

_Then this?_

_I need help_

_And speaking of dreams…………_

**Naruto Dream Mode**

"Pleaseeee more" I screamed 

"_Shhh my Naru-chan. You'll get what you want soon don't worry."_

_I couldn't take what he was doing to me_

_Wait… he? Since when was it a he! _

_He began to suck and nibble my skin. It felt so wrong but it felt so right_

"_Do you like that my Naru-chan?"_

_I couldn't answer I was too busy moaning my lungs out when suddenly I felt something poking at my entrance._

" _What the hell is that?" I just had to ask even though I had a feeling about what it was._

"_Don't worry just relax and it won't hurt. I would never hurt you I love you too much."_

_Suddenly my body began to hurt me. Then pain began to over come me as I felt him push into me._

"_Please stop it hurts too much!" I began to yell_

"_Shhhh its ok shhhhhh just relax more."_

_Then suddenly he came into the light and when I opened my eyes I couldn't believe who I had seen._

"_SASUKE?"_

**Dream Mode end**

I just couldn't believe that it was Sasuke 

_Maybe it wasn't maybe since what happened the other night has come and affected me_

_But to think of it do I really like Sasuke?_

_I'm so confused one minute I hate his guts then the next I'm starting to have feelings for him._

_I need to find him and talk to him_

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Sasuke Pov**

I couldn't stop thinking about Naruto today 

_I need to go find him so we can talk because these feelings I have for him wont go away after what we shared last night._

"Hey Sasuke" 

Why did she have to come and bother me now right when I was thinking about Naruto of all people she just had to be the one to interrupt?

"Sakura… what do you want?" I asked her not to be rude I just wanted her away from me. "Nothing just passing by to say hi and to see how you were" 

"Well I was doing just fine until you came and talked to me" _Why won't she go away already? Doesn't she get I don't want her to be nowhere near me?_

" Your so funny Sasuke. It's almost like you don't want me near you and want me to go away"

_No shit Sherlock what was your first damn clue?_

"Whatever just tell me what you want" I had to ask her again cause she just won't leave me alone.

" Well Naruto was looking for you today and he wanted me to tell you that he doesn't like you so stop trying to befriend him. Oh yeah and he also said that whatever happened yesterday night he never wanted it he really hated spending time with you and he told me to tell you he never wants to see you again"

What could that be true could he really not love me? 

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Sakura's Pov**

_YESSSS! He believes me now to follow through with my plan_

"Your lying Sakura. Naruto wouldn't say that" Sasuke said 

" Look face it Sasuke. Naruto doesn't like you now and never will so get over him. I mean come on he had to get me to tell you this that means he really doesn't like you if he cant tell you this himself"

I think that did the trick. Sakura you're so evil. Then all of a sudden I saw the most shocked face on Sasuke. He looked so pained so sad like he was out of it and his world began to crash. I couldn't believe someone who doesn't show there emotions so much could look this way now. 

Then slowly sat next to him on the ground. _This is what I've always wanted and finally I'm going to get my dream to come true. Finally I'm going to kiss Sasuke!_

_The slowly our lips touched. I moved my tongue over his lips and got an entranced shockingly. Then I felt him respond to me by kissing me back. He pulled me into his lap and we kissed even more. Finally he was going to be mine._

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Naruto Pov**

Now where is Sasuke I've been looking all day?

Then suddenly I couldn't believe what the hell I was seeing.

"SASUKE AND SAKURA!" I screamed I couldn't believe it. Here I am looking for Sasuke and he's here kissing Sakura of all people.

"Naruto wait its not what it looks like" Sasuke said

But I didn't hear him because I was running too fast and crying my eyes out.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Sasuke Pov**

I didn't know what the hell was going on first I was ignoring Sakura then the next I was kissing her.

" Naruto wait! You stupid bitch look what you done!" I wanted to run after Naruto. I had to explain what happened even though he might not listen to me. I bet you she planned this too that fucking bitch when I'm done talking to Naruto watch what I'll do to her.

"Why would you do this Sakura?"

"Cause your suppose to be mine Sasuke. I saw you and Naruto that night at the festival. It was so sickening" Sakura said.

" I love Naruto and all ways will so get a life and go suck someone's dick to be the stupid bitch you are" I started to run after Naruto hoping the one I loved would talk to me.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Sakura's Pov**

Don't worry Sasuke I know you didn't mean that. I will get you and Naruto apart so even if he forgives you, which is a very slim chance, you'll be mine very soon and Naruto will be in our past and no where near our future together.

Now to come up with another plan cause from the looks of it I need to convince Naruto that Sasuke wants me instead of him. Now all I have to do is get to Naruto before Sasuke.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Author's Note: Now how was that! Lol things are getting good now and poor Naruto. That stupid slut Sakura! I hoped you liked it please review and tell me any ideas for the next chapter! -Shaniachan**


	6. Emotions, Anger, and A Planning

**Authors Note: Hey everyone thanks for the nice reviews and sorry for keeping you guys waiting I had to make that chapter my best one ever. I tried to improve on how I write now and I think I'm doing well so far so enjoy the story!**

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Red Dragon Fruit Feelings**

**Chapter 6: Emotions, Anger, and A Planning**

By: Shaniachan 

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Naruto Pov**

I can't believe he would do something like that to me. How could he kiss me one night then the next day he's all up on Sakura and kissing her?

_The bad part about it is that he didn't even move her off of him or stop them from kissing._

_What should I do now?_

_I feel so empty…_

_So hurt…_

"Hey Naruto wait up! Please listen to me!" said Sasuke running after me "What do you want? Aren't you suppose to be with your new girlfriend Sakura?" _That bitch_ "No Naruto I don't like her less love her. You've got to believe me" said Sasuke 

"How can I? I saw you kissing her and you didn't even push her away! _And he expects be to just run into his arms and forgive him?_

"It what she wants Naruto, she just wants to break what we have between us so she can get you away from you cause Naruto…I…I love you"

"You love me Sasuke?"

"More than anything"

"Well I don't love you Sasuke. I know your lying just to break my heart again by kissing Sakura another time so just leave me alone Sasuke I don't feel like speaking to you ever again" _Cause I know my love for you will never have a chance_. With that I turned away from Sasuke and left him standing alone.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Sakura's Pov**

_Ha! They're not even talking to each other at school that means what I did really worked! Now I can have Sasuke all to my self and no Naruto can do anything to stop our love for each other._

"Sakura what did you do?" said Ino as she walked up to me

"I don't know what you mean Ino I haven't done anything but sit in my seat ready for class to start" _Why is she here she's going to ruin my moment with Sasuke._

"Well for one that's a lie. You know very well what you did and now Sasuke looks like he is about to cry and you know he never shows any emotion to anyone. Also, what did you do to Naruto he's never this quiet. He's always fighting with Sasuke and now he's just sitting there and not talking," said Ino.

"Look Sasuke is just sad because he wants me to talk to him and be near him and as for Naruto, I didn't do anything to him he's just being the Stupid idiot like he is all the time so mind your own business and leave me alone" _She so freaking nosey she needs to stay out of my way._

"Look you stupid bitch, I know you did some stupid shit to both of them so you might as well tell me now or else so help me god I will make a scene in front of every one" said an angry Ino.

"O.K fine, Naruto is quiet because he saw me kissing Sasuke in the park yesterday and Sasuke is probably sad cause Naruto doesn't love him or believe about him about me being the one who kissed him and not the other way around" _Man I'm just too good for my own liking._

" Wait so you mean to tell me you made Naruto think Sasuke didn't like him cause he was kissing up on you and now Naruto wont ever speak to Sasuke again cause he thinks Sasuke is lying to him?" said Ino

"Yup and it was a good plan too cause now Sasuke will be mine and there's nothing you or Naruto can do about it" _Cause I doubt anyone will believe you _

" You nasty little bitch I should hit you for this. How could you do some shit like that to Naruto and Sasuke? I mean yeah I guess I won't have a chance with Sasuke any more since any time he fought with Naruto he looked happy but I would never stoop so low as to stop him from liking or even loving some one other than me! That's just wrong how could you!" said Ino with so much anger in her voice to kill anything in sight

"We'll who cares what you think. I certainly don't so if you don't mind stepping out of my face so I can get to learn something worth while and not the shit that comes out your mouth" _And I would like to go back to looking at what's going to be mine soon_

**Slap**

"You hit me? You stupid bitch! Get out of my face" _I can't believe Ino hit me_

"Watch this is going to come back and get you Sakura. Believe me I'll make sure of it" and with that Ino went back to her seat.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Ino Pov**

_Little did she know I just recorded that whole conversation! Watch Sakura, your not going to be getting the last laugh cause when Naruto and Sasuke hear this little tape, she isn't going to have Sasuke then! Ha! _

_Now to get Naruto and Sasuke after class!_

After a while later I found Naruto bye the Sakura tree.

"Hey Naruto do you mind if you could come with me to the Training ground?" _ I hope this works_

"Yeah sure is there something wrong?" Naruto asked me

"No just meet me there in a little while"

"Sure Ino" and with that I left to go find Sasuke

_I hope this plan works_

I then went to look for Sasuke and found him by the lake behind the school.

"Hey Sasuke, sorry if I'm bothering you but could you come to the training ground with me I need you to hear something" _Please come!_

" What for I don't have time for foolishness" said Sasuke

"Trust me Naruto will be there so its nothing stupid" _That should get him_

" What did you say?" he looked shocked as if something unbelievable happened to him

"I said Naruto will be there so come" _Please Sasuke come for your own good!_

" Yeah sure whatever" _Yes! He's going to come_

Now to put my plan into action!

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Naruto Pov**

_I wonder what is so important that Ino wanted me to come here for?_

"Hey Naruto that's for coming" said Ino as she approached me

"No problem but what is so important for me to know?" I asked her

The suddenly I saw Sasuke come from the pathway leading to the Academy.

" Why is **he** here?" I asked I didn't really want to see him at this moment less talk to him. Is that what she is trying to do?

" Look Naruto I know what happened between you and Sasuke and Sakura so I wanted you both to listen to this tape" said Ino

" How do you know what happened?" I asked _what the hell is going on?_

" Sakura told me and I want you to listen to this tape. It's what Sakura said to me today. But I don't think she knows I recorded her saying her confession." said Ino

Then she began the tape and I herd Sakura and Ino talking and I couldn't believe what she said to Ino.

" How could she do that to me? I'm so sorry Sasuke for not believing you." I cried

" It's ok Naruto as long as you know the truth now" said Sasuke

" Thanks Ino" I had to thank her cause with out her I don't think I would have ever talked to Sasuke

"Your welcome! Since I can't have Sasuke's heart I guess I had to give the person he loved his heart" said Ino with a sad yet happy voice

" So what are we going to do Sasuke? I want to get Sakura back so badly. I want to make her pay or even worse… kill her," I said with the most deadly voice of disgust

"Don't worry about that Naruto I know just what to do" said Ino with a grin on her face

I couldn't imagine what Ino had up her sleeve to get back at Sakura. But I knew it had to be something really good.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Author's Note: Hey all I hoped you liked this chapter! Took me about 2 days to think of what to write and here it is. Please review and tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter but I have an idea of what to happen. But it's always good to hear what the people think. So please review and thanks for reading!**

**-ShaniaChan**


	7. Sorry Every One

**Authors Note: Hey every one! Well so far I thought my story was going good but many think it's a bad story so I think I should stop writing. I don't want to leave you guys mad that the story isn't going good so too make people happy I'll maybe just delete the story all together. –shaniachan**


	8. Love Always Wins

**Author Note: Hey every one! I don't want to disappoint you all so I'm going to continue with my story all though this might be the last chapter. I want to say thank you for the nice reviews cause with out that, I don't think I would be able to write more. THANKS! **

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Red Dragon Fruit Feelings**

**By: ShaniaChan**

**Chapter 7:  Love Always Wins**

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

Naruto Pov 

_I have a feeling today is going to be a good day._

_Now to get ready or I'm going to be late!_

"Hey Naruto you ready for today?" asked Sasuke "Yeah I almost forgot about what Ino said yesterday" I said _Now after all the things Sakura did to Sasuke, and me she is going to pay._ "Hey dobe come on or were going to be late" said Sasuke as he started to head toward the academy "Hey wait up!" _Stupid teme! But I'm glad he's my stupid teme _

We finally reached the academy when we saw Ino and all of the other students watching something on the big image projector.

"Hey what's going Ino?" I asked

"You've got to watch this" said Ino as she started to laugh

_I had to see what every one was watching cause at the looks of it, everyone was really into the video._

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

Ino Pov 

I had to laugh at what I saw. I didn't know she did such things and still called her self a women or even a person for the matter.

The video on the screen was of Sakura peeing in her under wear in class one morning.

_I totally forgot about that day! Wow it's amazing what you forget sometimes._

Then the video cut to Sakura sucking a boy's dick. I couldn't believe what I just saw! I knew she was a slut but wow. 

This was all too much for me today.

"What the hell is going on here!" shouted a familiar voice

_Look what the prostitutes brought in class this morning._

It was Sakura.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

Saukra Pov 

I arrived at the academy hoping that I wasn't late for class. When I got there everyone was too busy watching something on the big screen to even notice I walked in to the classroom.

When I looked on the screen I couldn't believe what everyone was watching.

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled

That's when the video stopped and everyone turned to look at me.

"Who put that shit on the projector!" I yelled

I was so mad that Sasuke saw something like that.

"I did, and it just shows what kind of low slut you are" said Ino

"I'm not a slut! Don't you dare call me that" I said

" But come on Sakura I mean every one can agree here that what they saw must be true unless you want to give a demonstration of it" laughed Ino

"Yeah Ino is right Saukra your just a slut and you cant prove that wrong" said Ten ten

I felt I was about to cry. I then went up to Sasuke I knew he would believe me.

"Sasuke you believe me right Sasuke?" I asked

"Sorry Sakura it's hard to believe something from your mouth cause who knows where that thing has been" said Sasuke as Naruto stood next to him.

" Its all your fault" I said as I pointed to Naruto

"I didn't force you to do what you do so don't blame me for anything" said Naruto

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

Sasuke Pov 

She was about to hit Naruto when I stepped in front of him and pushed her away from Naruto and me.

"Stay away from Naruto and me from now on or I will kill you" I told her

She started to cry but I didn't care

Everyone started to laugh at her and she ran out the room with out hesitation.

"Thanks Sasuke for stopping her from hitting me" said Naruto

"Yeah sure dobe. At least she won't bother you or me anymore" I said

" Will you ever stop calling me that?" said Naruto

"I will but for now it just says your mine and only mine and I'm yours and only yours" _And I'm just happy that were together_

"Say Ino how did you get that tape any way?" I asked 

"Well lets just say I got it from a little birdie called Gaara" said Ino

"Wow she sucked Gaara's dick and put it on tape? How dumb can you get?" said Naruto

" Really how dumb can you get?" I said

"But the thing about it is why did Gaara give the tape to you? I mean why would he?" asked Naruto

"Cause I have ways of getting things don't worry about it Naruto. Just look on the bright side at least you don't have to worry about Sakura any more" said Ino

And she was right. We didn't see Sakura or talk to her ever again after that day.

"Sasuke I love you" said Naruto

"Yeah I love you too dobe"

And with that I leaned down and kissed him marking our love for each other.

-Fin-

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· 

**Authors Note: Now there you go the end of the story! If it was too short sorry about that but I didn't want to leave you hanging with out anything at all. Once again thank you for your kind words. They meant a lot to me! Have a good summer everyone!**

**-Shaniachan**


End file.
